


Hinata's Harem

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adult Hinata Shouyou, Adults, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Coffee Shops, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kinks, M/M, Minor Injuries, Multi, Oikawa Tooru is a Tease, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Smut, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Tags Are Hard, Threesome - M/M/M, Waiter Hinata Shouyou, Waiters & Waitresses, What-If, possible threesomes lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You read the title, did you not?Request for oneshots in the comments! I can do angst, fluff, smut, or whatever you'd like! Just tell me who you want him (Hinata) with and I'll work on it :) If you want aspecifictype of angst/fluff/smutty fic (ex; breaking up, cuddling, etc), please leave that in the comments, as well.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 35
Kudos: 247





	1. rules & requests

hello!

you can leave your requests in the comments of this "chapter"

ill have to set some rules, though! im comfortable with doing any sort of kinks/fetishes but im not comfortable with the following:

\- foot fetish  
\- choking  
\- ageplay  
\- daddy kink (im uncomfortable writing about it)

if i decline writing any of your requests, ill let you know why. here are the following topics i will not be writing about: _(trigger warning)_

\- self-harm/suicide  
\- ed

please respect on how i am not willing on doing any of the mentioned topics. im all for the angst that may include character death, extreme hurt/comfort, and other stuff, but some can trigger me and others just weird me out.

thats all! leave your requests down below and dont be shy, haha. you can request for a coffee shop au or just straight up two (or more) characters fucking with no plot. its really up to all of you!

*also hinata & other characters' ages follow the manga, meaning they're adults!* 

and lastly, please be patient if you request for something. im busy with two other fics (mind checking them out?) and i had to put one on hiatus. so... yeah! leave your requests down below :))


	2. love bugs [fluff/sakusa x hinata]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by lots of people, haha! i had no idea omihina was such a popular ship, but here it is! sorry that it's a bit short.

Hinata slammed the ball to the ground with a grunt, not noticing how he had miscalculated his jump and he was now falling in a not-so-good position. With his ankle hitting the ground, it bent and caused him to fall over completely. The team's coach blew his whistle and ran over to the wing spiker who was currently massaging his foot. Everyone else on the team gathered around him, eyes scanning for blood. Luckily, there was none.

Sakusa rolled his eyes while staring at the stain that lay across his jersey. Atsumu was drinking Gatorade and since his boyfriend decided to jump him all of the sudden, he'd stumble forwards and into the blue drink of his friend. His other teammates laughed, Hinata included. With a sigh, he left the restroom and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that Hinata was limping and currently getting help from Bokuto to walk.

"Shouyou!" The outside hitter yelled, both heads quickly snapping to where he was. It was rare to hear Sakusa yell. It'd only happen whenever he had been infuriated to another level or when someone he cared for was hurt. In this case- his boyfriend.

"Ah, Omi..." Hinata smiled, trying to put on a mask in front of his beloved to keep him from worrying. Their match against Shweiden was nearing, so if he were to be injured when that happened, it wouldn't be good. Everyone agreed on letting him rest for as long as it took to have him back on track.

"What happened? Are you alright?!" Sakusa asked while dropping on his knees, not caring about getting dirty. For once, he didn't care.

The other only laughed softly, caressing his boyfriend's silky yet curly bed of head gently. "I'll be fine if you let Bokuto take me to the infirmary."

Sakusa sat up and picked Hinata up bridal style. Bokuto only snickered and turned around on his heel to leave and go back to their practice.

"What? Got jealous of Bokuto trying to help me?" Hinata teased, poking his boyfriend's nose with a laugh. Kiyoomi only scoffed with another roll of his eyes, not giving him an answer. 

The two of them arrived at the infirmary and Hinata was let to lay down on the bed while the doctor checked and treated his wound. Apparently, he'd be fine in around a week and the court would no longer have to wait for him by then. 

"You'll also have to walk around the house, even if it hurts." The doctor noted while walking around the room to find pain killers. Sakusa was opposed to the idea of his boyfriend _having_ to move around when he was injured, but it was for the better.

Their coach let them leave early and both Hinata and Sakusa drove back to their shared apartment. It was small- a minimalist kind of thing. Of course, Hinata would have liked to add more stuff to his liking, but considering this was his boyfriend's apartment and he was the one paying for it, at the very least he could go with whatever kind of decoration would be implemented.

"Want to watch Howl's Moving Castle?" The ginger asked, already making his way over to the open kitchen at a slow pace. Sakusa hummed with a nod, taking an apple from the fruit basket and setting a cutting board on the counter, knife on hand. Hinata began prepping other snacks such as popcorn, chips, and took two beers from within the fridge. Thankfully, their small room held a rather large TV and a queen-sized bed. Even if Sakusa didn't like eating in their bed- a place where they would sleep and do _other things,_ the puppy-eyes his boyfriend gave him and _knew_ was his weakness forced him to give in. So now, the two of them lay on their bed, arms keeping his lover in place while the two of them cuddled.

They'd change positions in the middle of cuddling, whether it be that now Hinata wanted to be the big spoon or he wanted to be sitting up in Sakusa's lap, the latter couldn't really care less. As long as his boyfriend was comfortable, he wouldn't make a fuss.

\----

"Where's Sakusa?" Atsumu question when Bokuto came back sooner than expected. The owl-looking man only chuckled.

"He took Hinata to the infirmary." Bokuto answered, ruffling his teammate's hair which earned a low scoff from him.

"Ah, those two are like two love bugs- you'll never see them apart." Atsumu said with a laugh as he began to continue helping on cleaning the court.


	3. satisfied [fluff/oikawa x hinata]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by: butteryourbread
> 
> when i saw the possibility of making a coffee shop au i immediately started writing it. i LOVE coffee shop au's so here it is! some oihina fluff :)

The coffee shop Shouyou worked out was rather... strange. It wasn't your typical coffee place in which you waited for your order to be ready and you'd go to the counter to get it. Instead, waiters would go to your assigned seat in rollerskates to take give you your things. Males wore long, high-waisted black dressing pants with a tucked in light red shirt and females wore a black skirt with the same shirt. Others who identified as neither could go with whatever they wished as long as it fit the theme and was appropriate.

"A black coffee for table #5, Shouyou!" Yamaguchi called out, already taking care of the order given to him by a tall (undeniably attractive) blonde. 

Hinata nodded, bursting in through the kitchen doors and pouring a cup of fresh, hot coffee on a mug. Due to its high temperature, they would usually wear thin gloves that were heat-resistant to avoid using a tray. They were far too big for such a small order, anyway.

"Number 5, Number 5..." The waiter muttered under his breath, eyes scanning for the table. He was new to the place, and getting to skate around wasn't much of a problem. Unless, of course, it'd be extremely crowded. Like now.

"Ah!" Hinata perked up as his eyes settled on the table which had the number he had been looking for on a sign. Slowly, he skated his way to the table and set the mug on the table. "Anything else I could do for you?" He'd ask, turning his head to both men which sat at the booth. One had a dark, spiky bed of hair and narrowed eyes. He was only wearing a tank top and some sweatpants, which, defined his toned arms and everything- but this was a rather "fancy restaurant", so coming in such state was rather weird. The other man, however, had fluffy-looking light brown hair and big, hazel eyes which were admiring the view in front of him. His outfit consisted of brown pants and a red dressing shirt with a tie. Were the two on a date? Probably.

"Hm." Oikawa finally spoke up, a tease in his voice. "Well, my friend here wants a latte. Could you get that for him, honey?" The man would stretch his arm out over to the other, only receiving a glare in response. Hinata didn't seem fazed by the nickname, he was used to it, after all. Ever since he had signed up for a job here, both men and women would eye him. Not like he could blame them, though. Matter a factly, he _loved_ being given attention in such way. The way the red shirt would mark his thin waist and the way his pants would mark his thick thighs only made his figure hourglass-like. It didn't take much effort to have a man give him their number with his looks.

"I'll bring it right up!" Hinata beamed, turning around and skating off like a woman on ice skates. 

Oikawa grumbled, brows furrowed. "How come he didn't even budge? Everyone always falls for me when I call them names!" He would complain, resting his head on the palm of his hand. Iwaizumi only rolled his eyes, used to the attitude coming from his friend. It was always like this. The two of them would go somewhere to have lunch and Oikawa would always try to get someone's number.

"Maybe he's not into guys? Even if he were, I don't think he'd consider you attractive." Iwaizumi scoffed with a laugh, crossing both arms and turning his head to the side- eyes stuck to a girl passing by.

"Iwa-Chan! You're so mean!" Oikawa whined, pouting. That wasn't possible, right? The _one_ guy who actually piqued his interest being straight? What a pain...

"Here you go! Anything else?" Hinata suddenly slid into their convo, letting the cold latte sit on his hands while handing it over to Iwaizumi. 

"What about your number?" The brown-haired man asked with a tilt of his head, brow raised. He laughed internally at the faint blush that spread over Hinata's cheeks.

"Ah, uh-" Shouyou stammered, this time being caught off guard. Yes, many would eye him, but none actually asked for his number. But, to break the moment, a sudden and strong push caused him to almost fall over the table. Luckily, he was stopped by Iwaizumi. Not so luckily, the latte had completely crashed onto his chest, and shirt now ruined.

"I'm sorry!" Yamaguchi waved his hands in the air, turning around to see his friend. Hinata only grit his teeth, beamed a smile at the two men at the table a smile, and turned around to _walk_ to the bathroom. Not skate, but walk. The other waited followed behind quickly, apologizing to the tall blonde whose face only went back to his natural state once said man left. 

Oikawa looked at the red coat that sat on his side of the booth and sat up while having it on hand. Iwaizumi didn't question it, already knowing what his dear friend was up to and took his coffee to drink it.

"Because..! .... Cute guy asked me.... And you ruined...... chance!" Hinata yelled, the sound of his voice muffled by the door which Oikawa was currently standing in front of. He chuckled, a smile forming on his lips at the words _'cute guy'._ He couldn't hear the whole conversation, but it was likely they were talking about him. I mean, at least he hoped so! He would be mad if they were talking about Iwaizumi...

Suddenly, a green-haired guy walked out of the restroom, face saddened. Oikawa couldn't really care less and entered the bathroom, eyes setting on the waiter who was currently shirtless whilst washing his ruined shirt.

"You can wear this if you'd like. It's mine." The taller of the two blurted out, laughing softly as Hinata would jump in surprise. "Ah, thank you..." Hinata muttered, turning off the sink and making sure no one was inside a stall before hanging the shirt over a door.

Oikawa handed him over his coat, a cocky smile covering his face at seeing how long it was on him. "Are you sure...? This looks rather expensive..." The ginger mumbled, looking down at what he had been given. It was true. It _was_ expensive. But oh well. Oikawa had a bunch of others.

"Well..." The brunette would start, taking a step closer to Hinata. "You could return it to me later if I have your number?" He'd suggest, head tilted to the side like a lost dog.

Hinata gave in with a laugh, taking a paper and pen out from his pocket and writing his number down.

"Don't make me regret it, _Oikawa_ " Hinata narrowed his eyes with a smile, pointing at the golden badge that was sewn into the coat. 'Tōru Oikawa' crafted on said plate.

Oikawa only watched him walk away, face satisfied. Oh, he would make sure that wouldn't happen.


End file.
